silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Silliest Survivors
is the second non-canon special season of Silly Survivor written by AmazingPurry, featuring LukePrower, Nlby001, DonningMyCape, Seviper4363, DARealityTV, Fakeboy823 and Migueldegouveia. Twists *'Theme:' Popular Winners *'Hidden Immunity Idols: '. *'Twists From Other Series' - Each twist would come from a different series on the Silly Survivor Wikia. *'Battle '- LukePrower's twist, Battles can be triggered after immunity challenge results. The player who triggers the battle will go against the winner of the challenge. Whoever wins the battle wins Immunity. This twist lasts until the final seven. *'License To Kill '- Nlby001's twist, Whoever wins the Licence to Kill at the merge will be able to prevent one person of their choice from participating in any challenges for the rest of the game! Carly won the advantage at the second merge and decided to use it on Cersei. *'Extended Game' - DonningMyCape's twist, This season will last fifty days instead of the usual thirty-nine. *'Interrogation '- Fakeboy823's twist, During the merge, the person that won the reward challenge would choose one person to interrogate. They would be able to see the person's vote that they interrogated for that round, and they'd also give them a disadvantage in the immunity challenge. *'The Fusion Idol '- DARealityTV's twist, The Fusion Idol was hidden during the merge feast and could only be found then. Whoever found it could use the idol to fuse together, becoming a singular player for the rest of the game. The benefits to this is they will both gain a challenge advantage in each individual challenge, and at every tribal council they can make the choice to either have their vote count for double or have one vote against them negated. On day 37, Polar found the idol and decided to fuse together with Shapes to form their combined contestant, Abomination. *'Munity '- Migueldegouveia's twist, at one point in the game people can do a mutiny to the other tribe. *'Feast Frenzy '- AmazingPurry's twist, At the feast, there was a choice to enjoy the meal or go out into the ocean, where advantages would be hidden. *'Nitro Crate '- Seviper4363's twist, Hidden at challenges, This power allows the holder to negates all votes and rocks will be drawn from those who recieved no votes. Valid until the final six. *'Triple Tribal: '''On day 6, three tribes went to tribal. *'Fake Merge:' Castaways Season Summary |-|Day 1 - Day 6= The season started in The Maldives, the tribes arriving on the edge of a beach. The Narth Tribe, The Haruki Tribe, The Winterfel Tribe and The L Tribe. Contestants began their first reward challenge straight away, which saw Narth, Winterfel and L the victors. The Haruki Tribe went back with nothing, rather disappointed they began working on their shelter. Eclipsa Butterfly wandered off under the cover that she was looking for supplies to build the shelter but she instead went hunting for an idol, which she eventually found without any suspicion. At the Immunity Challenge, the Winterfel tribe suffered badly and came in last, sending them to tribal council. Cersei, Bonnie and Kaaitlyn teamed up as a small alliance while Goofy and Cloud bonded over being from the same series. Polar was rather lonesome, so tried to strategize with others and accidentally leaked Cloud's plan to vote out Kaaitlyn to her. This didn't effect the vote, as Cloud went home 5-1 at that tribal. (''This Is Wizardry!) Coming back from tribal council, Kaaitlyn is happy that the vote went smoothly. The next day, the reward challenge takes place with a hidden twist of the Nitro Crate being in play hidden at the challenge. Nobody finds it and Narth, Haruki and L win reward, leaving Winterfel again with another loss. At the Narth tribe, Slobberpuss decides to look for the idol and finds it, but not before being stalked by Harry. Meanwhile, Carly tries to align with Slobberpuss against Harry and Ron while Yumi and Luka have a small argument. At Winterfel, the girls alliance of Bonnie, Cersei and Kaaitlyn continues to strengthen. As Polar is left alone, he wanders off and finds an idol on the beach. At the L tribe, Frank and Shapes decide to look for the idol together, splitting up. However, when Shapes eventually finds the idol he lies about it to Frank. At the Immunity challenge, it's revealed that three tribes would attend tribal council and vote someone out, The L Tribe ends up winning immunity and is safe. As tribal approaches, The Narth Tribe watch as Yumi and Luka continue to butt heads. Carly tries to rally people against the alliance of Harry and Ron, but the vote simmers down to luka and Yumi. Yumi tries to solidify a threeway alliance with Harry and Ron before tribal. At tribal, Slobberpuss mentions the tension between some contestants but the vote doesn't change and Luka is voted out in a vote of 5-1. Meanwhile, at Winterfel the vote seems certain on Polar. Going into tribal, this is the case until Polar reveals his idol. Goofy tries to tell everyone that it's fake but Kaaitlyn, Bonnie and Cersei begin whispering to eachother. When the votes are cast, Polar doesn't play his idol and successfully manipulates the tribe into voting out Goofy in a 4-1 vote. At Haruki, Daniel and Kurou want to vote out Gary who they believe to be their weakest member. Meanwhile, Phoebe tries to get the vote changed to Eclipsa, who has told Quinn about her idol to try and gain trust with her. At tribal, Gary is voted out in a 4-2 vote after he and Eclipsa have a short argument.(Oops! This Isn't A Race) |-|Day 7 - Day 12= |-|Day 13 - Day 18= |-|Day 19 - Day 28= |-|Day 29 - Day 50= The Game Idol Holders References Category:Crossover Season